


I Don't  Want to Miss A Thing

by jmstevens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmstevens/pseuds/jmstevens
Summary: Despite being kidnapped and interrogated, Sam has the three people he loves most: his brother, his mother, and you the reader





	

True, it started out not so great. You were with Sam when the British Men of Letters came along and shot him in the leg, then kidnapped the both of you. Now you're both safe and sound in the bunker. Castiel seems to waste no time healing everyone's injuries, including the cuts on Dean. Sam seems to be cycling between amazement that his mother was with them, and concern that you had been hurt...when he's not rolling his eyes at the way Dean is stuffing his face with pie. Finally Dean pulls the big brother card and shoos the two of you to bed. Before you can go off to your designated room, Sam grabs your hand.

"You're real? You're all real?"

"Yeah, Sam. We're all real." You smile at him.

Neither of you seem to notice that Dean and Mary are watching you. Until Sam utters the words "I'm afraid to fall asleep."

You think it's because of the drugs he was given that he's afraid. Obviously, Dean does too because he is no longer in the door. He's standing at the ready to take care of his brother.

Sam manages a smile. "Can I...can I spend some time with (y/n)? That OK?"

For a moment, it looks like Dean is going to argue. He looks back over at Mary in the door.

"Of course, sweetheart," Mary responds before Dean can.

The bedroom door is ajar but you can hear that Dean has turned on a stereo and is now playing Aerosmith.

Lyin' close to you feelin' your heart beating'  
And I'm wonderin' what you're thinkin'  
Wonderin' if it's me you're seein'  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever

"My mom..."

"I know..."

"She's alive..."

"That was pretty much my reaction too."

Sam gently pulls you toward his single bed, almost whispering again, "Don't go."

"I'm not. It's okay.."

Sam pulls you even closer to him, so you're against his heart. Then you press a kiss to his skin, hearing him moan softly. Soon, he's got you flipped over on your back and is reaching for the zipper of your jeans. You hesitate, but it's only for a brief moment. Soon, you're helping him and between the two of you, your pants and then Sam's pants are thrown on the floor.

As he begins to explore your skin, you can feel him shivering , and you whisper to him reassuringly . The whisper turns to a cry of pleasure as he strokes you until you are wet. He begins to use his mouth on you and makes slow and steady progress shedding the rest of your clothes.

Just to make extra sure that Dean and Mary won't hear you Sam muffles your cries with his mouth before murmuring in your ear, "Help me?"

Even with Castiel's healing him, you still want to be gentle. Your breath is coming in quivering gasps and you're aching for him. His remaining clothes join the others on the floor and you are carefully flipped over before the two of you join together.

Sam is still holding tightly to you when you climax at the same time. He shudders , and then rolls the two of you onto your side. You press kisses to the bare, perspiring skin that you can reach as he gently caresses your back.

"You okay?" you whisper.

" Yeah," Sam half-whispers. Then his brown eyes look into yours. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Not at all," you reassure him, "That was actually..." The words escape you.

But still Sam seems to understand what you are trying to say. He kisses you again, holding you close to him. Satisfied, you both are soon asleep in each other's arms.

I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, babe, and I don't want to miss a thing

SSSSS THE END SSSSS

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of using this title is that despite the injuries he suffered at the hands of the British MOL, Sam is glad to be with the people he loves, including you the reader. Hope that comes across.


End file.
